A major challenge facing the rehabilitation field is measuring and predicting improvements of people with physical impairments, functional limitations and disabilities. Functional movement analysis is a key to unlocking these secrets. C-Motion's Visual3D clinical movement analysis software incorporates three-dimensional kinematics and inverse dynamics analyses and supplements these techniques through extensive data reporting and visualization tools. Visual3D meets all of the traditional needs of patient care professionals who require a low-cost, easy-to-use, versatile software package that is capable of analyzing a wide range of functional movement tasks. The objective of this SBIR project is to implement Induced Acceleration analysis and the related Power Flow analysis as a component of C-Motion's Visual3D software and to make this new analysis available as a clinical research tool. We are not aware of any commercial vendor of clinical movement analysis software that has the capability of performing an Induced Acceleration and Power Flow analysis. These techniques are of significant clinical value. Expanding the Visual3D software to include these techniques will enable innovations in the analysis of movement disorders, maximize the efficiency of sophisticated analysis techniques, and enable consistency in data interpretation between different clinics and research institutions. This Phase II request follows the successful conclusion and encouraging results of the Phase I study in which C-Motion developed a motion capture-based, Induced Acceleration and Power Flow analysis based on the net joint moments calculated in the Visual3D software.